


The Art of Discretion

by Lythane



Series: Sink Your Teeth In [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex at work, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: It takes three months before Nyx and Drautos become lax about secrecy.What began as a strict set of rules to follow, the top point being ‘no sex at work’, underlined, highlighted, circled, slowly dissolved from rules to guidelines to suggestions.  And then it became a game.How far can we push it before we get caught?





	The Art of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Set four months after Alphas Anonymous

It takes three months before Nyx and Drautos become lax about secrecy. 

What began as a strict set of rules to follow, the top point being ‘no sex at work’, underlined, highlighted, circled, slowly dissolved from rules to guidelines to suggestions.  And then it became a game.

_How far can we push it before we get caught?_

Chaste kisses behind closed doors and lingering glances were replaced with heated, hands-fisted-in-uniform fucking in the supply cupboard, leaving bites and scratches on each other’s skin that can’t be explained away as simply as ‘a training accident’. 

Drautos has had more than one suspicious glance thrown his way since, but, aside from the occasional rumour, they had not been caught.

Yet.

 

***

 

Drautos waits patiently, watching the second hand of his clock slowly edging closer to 8pm.  The sun hangs low in the sky, casting a deep blush over the Citadel; most of the Glaive have returned home or are changing shift, the training grounds are empty, peaceful.

He raps his fingers against the wood of his desk, less patiently, listening for the knock at the door he’s been waiting for all day. It comes a minute early, three steady knocks as they had discussed, and Drautos sits a little straighter.

“Come in.”

Nyx enters his office in his full ceremonial uniform, purple coat tails and all.

He walks to the centre of the room, falls to military rest, and waits.  Drautos stands, crossing the room and shutting the door.  He puts the key in the lock, caught in the way Nyx’s striking blue eyes track him as he passes, almost hidden by the shadow of his hood.

“Sir?” Nyx asks, his tone formal.

Drautos walks back to his desk and takes a seat.  He gestures Nyx closer, taking a moment to admire him, all that lean muscle hidden beneath layers of leather and metal.  For a uniform that is supposed to make him blend in with the others, Nyx has a particular way of making himself stand out, from the horn curving over his shoulder to the purple slash of colour trailing behind him. 

Nyx takes his hood down, and though Drautos very much enjoys seeing Nyx in his uniform, right now he’d much rather have him out of it.

“How are you feeling?” Drautos asks casually, throwing the reports he wasn’t really reading aside.

Nyx swallows, the faintest flush darkening his cheekbones.  Drautos smiles.

“Struggling a little more than I thought,” Nyx replies, “Sir.”

Drautos leans forward on his desk, eyes flashing gold, “Show me.”

Nyx nods, his scent heavy with arousal.  Drautos breathes it in, tasting his lover sweet on his tongue. 

He watches as Nyx starts to unfasten his uniform, pulling his coat open and his shirt up to show Drautos the red rope tied in diamonds across his stomach and up his torso.  He then undoes his trousers and pushes them down slightly to show where the rope plunges lower, disappearing into the waistband of his underwear. 

Drautos groans softly and hooks his fingers under a knot, pulling Nyx to stand between his legs.  The time spent tying it this morning was certainly worth it, the colour sits beautifully against Nyx’s dark complexion. 

“How does it feel?” Drautos asks, skimming his gloved fingertips over Nyx’s skin and watching the muscles tense in reaction.

Nyx shudders, his hands moving to rest lightly on Drautos’ shoulders, “Really good, but, distracting, Sir.”

“I thought you performed exceptionally today, considering,” Drautos says, pressing a kiss to Nyx’s stomach. Nyx moans above him, soft and sweet, sending all the blood in Drautos’ brain flooding south. 

Drautos kisses higher, chasing the soft sounds that fall from Nyx’s lips when he does.  Holding his shirt up and out of the way with one hand, he follows a line of rope that lies over Nyx’s nipple and moves it aside, licking a stroke over the sensitive bud. 

Nyx starts to breathe a little faster, the bulge in his leather trousers becoming more obvious.

Drautos sits back, admiring his handiwork.  He tugs Nyx’s shirt lightly and Nyx quickly moves to hold it up himself, always so perceptive to what Drautos wants.

Running his hands down over Nyx’s waist to his hips, Drautos hooks his fingers under the top of Nyx’s underwear and slides them down slowly, exposing more rope like a map on his body.

Nyx’s cock is flushed and slick with precum.  Drautos follows a line of rope down over his hipbone, pressing it gently against Nyx’s skin.  It runs down the tops of his thighs then around them, a knot tied perfectly over his scent gland on each inner thigh. Drautos rubs his thumb over the rope, pressing it against him and Nyx hitches a breath.

“And this?” Drautos asks, “How does this feel?”

“Like _torture_ ,” Nyx says, “You should give me an award just for doing all those warp falls like this, I thought I was going to cum mid-air.”

Drautos laughs softly, “You’d accept that award in front of the King?” He pulls his gloves off and chucks them onto the desk, eager to have his hands on bare skin. 

“You know I would,” Nyx grins. He would, Drautos knows, Nyx apparently has no shame.  It’s something Drautos finds terribly amusing about him.

Standing, Drautos lifts Nyx easily to sit on his desk.  Nyx grabs onto his shoulders and groans, always so taken when Drautos flaunts his strength.

Nyx spreads his legs to let Drautos between them, his hands sliding over Drautos’ shoulders and up the back of his neck.  Drautos purrs, skimming his hand over the top of Nyx’s bare thigh.

“I’ve been thinking about getting you on your back all day,” Drautos says, keeping his voice low and controlled.  He nuzzles his beard against Nyx’s jaw and Nyx turns into the touch, a soft growl rumbling in his chest.

“When you shouted at me earlier,” Nyx says, leaning over to catch Drautos in a kiss, “I was ready to drop to my knees right then and there.”

Drautos grins, stroking his palm up the underside of Nyx’s cock as it hardens in his grip.  He imagines Nyx throwing himself at Drautos’ feet, not a care for their surroundings, and feels a surge of possessiveness course through him. 

He pushes Nyx onto his back, with little care for the things cluttering his desk.  A pile of folders hits the ground with a loud slap, and his mug topples to the floor and shatters.  Nyx grimaces, leaning to look but Drautos catches his jaw and pulls him back.

“Eyes on me,” he says, greedy for the attention as the last slip of blue in Nyx’s eyes turns gold.

Nyx nods, forgetting the destruction.

“I was expecting you to tap out earlier,” Drautos says, lifting one of Nyx’s legs over his shoulder and massaging his hand over the rope pressed into his thigh. Nyx’s cock jumps where it lies hard against his belly, he groans and arches out across the desk, knocking more papers off.

“You have better stamina that I thought.”

Nyx just grins at him, that infuriating cocky grin that makes Drautos want to fuck him senseless.

Fetching lube from a locked drawer in his desk, Drautos coats his fingers and starts to stretch Nyx open.  He pulls Nyx into another kiss, wrapping his free hand around his throat as Nyx moans against him. _Mine_.

Drautos feels that familiar swell of satisfaction that accompanies having Nyx under him, a man with enough skill and strength to perhaps rival Drautos’ own; obedient, bound and begging.

Drautos buries his face against Nyx’s neck, pulling the collar of his coat away.  He licks over his scent gland, teases the skin with his teeth to feel Nyx squirm under him.

A thought flickers through his mind too fast to catch, about biting down, about claiming him as his mate.  Shaking the thought off, Drautos stands up, grabbing a condom from the drawer. He goes to rip the packet open with his teeth, stroking his cock with his free hand, mindless in his need to be inside Nyx as soon as possible.

“No,” Nyx pants. Drautos stops, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I want you to cum in me,” Nyx says breathlessly, moving to prop himself up on his elbows, watching Drautos with heat in his eyes.

“We are at _work_ ,” Drautos implores, though he’s already ready to drop the condom.

“I know you want it too,” Nyx says, “Wanna mark me and fill me up.”

The words ignite a fire in Drautos’ gut, making his knot throb in his hand. 

“I’d parade you around the courtyard with my cum on your thighs every day if I could, but I can’t.” Drautos drops the condom onto the desk, slicking his cock with more lube.

“I’d let you,” Nyx grins.

Drautos rolls his eyes, lining his cock up and pressing the head against Nyx’s hole, “You’re impossible.”

Nyx takes him easily, slick and open and ready.  Drautos groans, lying over him and placing kisses along his jaw. 

“Good boy,” he purrs, thrusting deep and slow.

Nyx arches under him, his boots digging into Drautos’ back, urging him deeper.

“Harder,” he moans, brow creased in concentration, “I’ve been waiting for this all day for this so I expect to be fucked to death by the time we’re done.”

Drautos growls, trying to keep the grin off his face, “Keep your voice _down_.”

He stands, lifting Nyx’s hips off the desk and pounds into him harder, chasing the pleasure building inside him.  Nyx stutters a moan, clawing at Drautos’ coat and then-

There’s a knock at the door, four raps, loud and clear.

Drautos pauses, the sound filtering into his brain over his harsh breathing.  He grips onto Nyx harder, brain stuttering like a scratched record.

“Oh shit.” Nyx freezes below him, eyes wide.  His hands clamp around Drautos’ forearms, thighs tight around Drautos’ waist, “You locked the door, right?” he hisses.

Drautos blanches, looking up to the door of his office, only a few feet away.  The key hangs uselessly in the lock, in no way preventing anyone from just walking in. 

Decades of working as a double agent and he’s never been caught, _decades_ , and this will be the first slip up?  Being caught fucking a subordinate in his office _outside_ of work hours?

Nyx catches on quickly, hitching a breath, “Oh _shit_ ,” he whispers.

Drautos scans the room for answers, pointedly ignoring his cock still buried deep in Nyx, as every second they waste is a second closer to being caught.  He looks down past Nyx to his desk - the front panel is low enough that someone could hide underneath and not be seen…

It’s the best option he can think of.

“Get under the table.” Drautos pulls out, clamping his hand over Nyx’s mouth to muffle the inevitable moan, “Now!”

Nyx sits up on the desk, dazed, “What!!” he hisses, dropping off the desk to stand and yanking his uniform back together, “Just pretend we’re having a meeting!”

Drautos looks at Nyx, the flush on his skin, his blown-out pupils, his chest rising and falling as he pants.  He’s captivating (and Drautos finds the urge to throw him back over his desk and fuck him senseless increasing), but he’s not in _any_ way presentable.

There’s another knock at the door, this time a little more insistent.

“One minute!” Drautos barks, hastily pulling his trousers up and shooting Nyx a look, “Table, _now_.”

Nyx nods, ducking down under the desk with a grunt.

Drautos sits back in his chair, pulling it as far under the desk as he can to hide his very obvious erection.  He pulls his gloves back on for lack of a better option – the lube feels sticky and unpleasant already.  Nyx settles between his legs, his cheek resting on Drautos’ thigh.  It is not ideal.

Drautos takes one, slow, deep breath.

“Come in.”

The door swings open and Clarus enters, followed by Cor, both chattering as they do.  Clarus stops before his desk and places down a selection of heavy files while Cor hangs back by the door.  Clarus opens his mouth to speak but pauses, looking at the paperwork currently strewn over the floor of Drautos’ office with a raised eyebrow.

Drautos watches him with a level expression, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

“We’re transferring some recruits into the Glaive, they’ve shown promise with magic and I think they’d suit,” Clarus says, his eyes scanning the room again, likely wondering why there’s a broken mug by his feet, “Problems in the office Captain?”

“Organising,” Drautos replies.  He pulls the files over and pretends to flick through them, taking the opportunity to glance downward at Nyx.  He’s kneeling quietly, being as well behaved as Drautos could hope, still panting silently as he nuzzles against Drautos’ thigh.

Drautos tenses, resisting the all-consuming urge to rut his hips up.

“Hm,” Clarus says, tapping some papers back onto the desk where they were hanging precariously, “Interesting method.”

“Sometimes you need to make a mess to clean one,” Drautos says, with no idea what he’s really saying.  He glances to Cor, who is looking back at him suspiciously.

“To each their own, I suppose,” Clarus says slowly. 

In an attempt to move the conversation onward, Drautos clears his throat and flips open the top folder, looking down at the photo, “These are all from the guard?”

Clarus nods, and continues speaking, the words floating straight over Drautos’ head.

Nyx moves below him, and Drautos can’t spare him a look but he can hear a rustle of fabric and coughs to cover the noise.  

Clarus says something else that ended like a question and Drautos realises he didn’t hear him at all.  He nods, and that seems to be enough, but now Cor is staring at him pointedly, the beta conveying far more through a look than Drautos thought possible.

_What are you doing?_ He says, by frowning slightly and tilting his head to the side.

Drautos exhales slowly, glancing downward pointedly.

Cor follows his gaze, and then lower, his eyebrow cocked in disbelief, _Really. Here. Now?_

Drautos swallows and focuses back on Clarus.

The man is running through missions they have previously discussed, outlining important new details Drautos should definitely be listening to.  And that Nyx probably shouldn’t be hearing.

Drautos looks back to Cor, who is smirking deviously like he might actually say something.

_Don’t_ , Drautos frowns slightly.

_I wouldn’t_ , Cor smiles ever so slightly. He glances his eyes over to the left of Drautos’ desk, twice.

Drautos follows his line of sight as discreetly as possible and sees the fucking condom sitting there on the desk, in broad daylight like the noose he might as well hang himself from.  He moves his arm to the side as casually as possible, elbowing it off the table and tunes back in to Clarus mid-sentence.

“-hear if any of them are a suitable fit,” Clarus says.

Drautos nods, “I’ll review the reports and get back to you.”

Apparently none the wiser and turning on his heel to leave, Clarus says, “Apologies for the interruption Captain.”

Drautos waves his hand casually, “No problem.”

Mercifully, Clarus nods and leaves.  Cor hovers for a second longer with a wicked smirk on his lips, as if he’s about to say something but then thinks better of it, and follows Clarus out the door, closing it behind him with a wink.

The second the door is shut, Drautos crosses the room and almost snaps the key in the lock, turning it twice just to make sure it is well and _truly_ locked.

He heaves a sigh, jitters of adrenaline rushing his system.  Returning to his desk he peeks under to look at his dishevelled Glaive.

“Are you alright?” Drautos asks, helping Nyx out from under the desk.

“Yeah.” Nyx grins at him, patting dust from his uniform, “spacious, under there.”

“is it?” Drautos deadpans, hauling Nyx back onto his desk.

Nyx grins, sitting back slightly, “Can we continue this at yours though because the second I caught whiff of Clarus I think I had a heart attack and I need at least ten minutes to calm down.”

Drautos huffs a sigh of relief, “Yes, Gods, it’s taken years off my life.”

Nyx laughs, pulling Drautos closer to steal a quick kiss.

“Take me home then, Captain.”

 

***

 

A couple of days later, Drautos arrives at his office to find a small box on his desk.  He flips the label, slightly cautious.  It reads: ‘Sometimes you need to make a mess to clean one – Titus Drautos’ in fancy swirled handwriting, and under that, in Cor’s scrawl ‘Quote of the year’.

Drautos sighs, opening it and pulling out some hot pink packing paper to find a mug.  Painted around the mug in vibrant colours is a fairly attractive man gardening in front of a lovely cottage.  His clothes are a painted a little badly, almost as if they were added as an afterthought… but at least now Drautos won’t have to bring a new mug from home.

It’s not until he takes it to the kitchen during a particularly long and dreary night shift, pouring hot coffee into the unassuming mug when the gardener’s clothes just fade right off… detailing his very large cock.  Drautos watches it happen, musing that the design must be reacting to the heat, as a group of new recruits just stare.

Drautos decides he rather likes his new mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to DreadBehemoth for beta reading for me.


End file.
